I'mSsorry sequel Can You Hear My Hearts Lee Donghae
by shfly9 - Kim
Summary: Summary : sequel /"sejak perjodohkan konyol itu" / "benar oppa. Jangan sia siakan cinta yang ada di dekatmu, jangan bodoh hanya untuk mengejar cinta semu." / "hnn.. aku sudah bercerai dengannya" / Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga yang tadi di lihatnya adalah ilusi. / 'pada akhirnya takdir tidak akan berpihak kepadaku' batinnya pilu.' / HaeHyuk slight Siwon, kibum(numpang), 2 jung sist


Title : I'm Sorry

.

Author : Yewook island

.

Cast : Lee Hyuk jae, Lee Donghae

.

pair : Haehyuk (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae), jung jessica, Kristal jung, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum (numpang nama)

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance , Angst , Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Male x Male, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, little EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini hanya milik mereka, keluarga dan couple, author hanya sekedarv pinjam nama mereka untuk mendukung jalan fic ini, but fic ini milik Author 100%

.

Summary : sequel /"sejak perjodohkan konyol itu" / "benar oppa. Jangan sia siakan cinta yang ada di dekatmu, jangan bodoh hanya untuk mengejar cinta semu." / "hnn.. aku sudah bercerai dengannya" / Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga yang tadi di lihatnya adalah ilusi. / 'pada akhirnya takdir tidak akan berpihak kepadaku' batinnya pilu.' / HaeHyuk slight Siwon, kibum (hanya numpang nama) Jessica and Kristal.

.

A/N: Sebelumnya makasih yang mau baca fic saya, saya hanya author baru yang sudah lama berterbangan (?) di fanfiction . maafkan saya jika ada typo(s), ksalahan EYD karna saya males edit. Dan tolong bash saya saja yaa jangan bash cast. Oke oke oke?

Dan soal fic saya yang gray paper, sungguh saya tahu bahwa bang kangta yang nyiptain lagu itu, tapi untuk mendukung fic saya jadiin appa saya yang membuat lagu itu. Mohon pengertian ya *ngengsot*

Yaudah deh silahkan nikmati fic saya

* * *

.

.

Senyuman itu masih sama, senyum manis yang membuatku merakan kesakitan. Tapi, entah kenapa setelah berlalu enam tahun rasa kesakitan itu pudar, seolah olah ada gejolak yang akan meledak di dalam perutku. Apa aku salah makan?

Tidak, sepertinya tidak. Aku hanya minum susu strawberry yang aku pesan di kafe Jessica. Aku belum makan, yah aku makan. Tapi apa itu alasannya gejolak ini?.

"Senang bertemu Hyukkie" a-apa yang dia katakan?

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu lagi Lee Donghae" aku tersenyum. Hey, hanya sopan santun saja aku tersenyum. Jangan salah paham oke!.

"kau tak banyak berubah Hyukkie.. yah kecuali kacamata itu" aku tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangan, hey apa salahnya menjabat tangan 'Mantan' sahabat?. Hanya sopan santun.

"yeeeah lain dengan kau yang banyak berubah. Lihat, seorang Lee Donghae bertambah tinggi. Berapa tinggimu eoh?" candaku. Sungguh tapi kata kataku tentang tinggi dia benar. Dia bertambah tinggi.

"terima kasih.. tinggiku 180cm. mungkin kau yang bertambah pendek" wh-what pendek? Mana ada orang yang bertambah pendek. Ada ada saja!.

"nostalgia sahabat eoh?" eoh, aku sepertinya kenal suara itu, suara husky yang dulu sempat menghiburku saat terpuruk.

'Siwon'

"kau lupa aku eoh?" wah wujudnya semakin cassanova-nya muncul di belakang Donghae. Aku terkekeh geli. Mana mungkin aku lupa orang yang sempat berlebihan khawatir padaku?

.

.

Author pov

Sepertinya Lee Hyukjae harus menunda kepulangannya ke flat orang tua-nya. Sebentar saja, mengenang masa SMA. Bukan masa dimana dia di tolak. Masa masa menyenangkan saat bersama Siwon, Donghae dan Jessica.

Apa kalian lupa bahwa mereka ber4 dulu sempat menggemparkan Shinwa High School?

"Hey Siwon kau banyak berubah" menepuk nepuk lengan bisep Siwon seperti tadi. Semua tertawa melihat raut keskitannya, sepertinya tepukkan Hyukjae di lengannya terlalu keras.

"hyaaa Babo ini sakit!" tawa hyukjae meledak. Sungguh demi apapun ekspresi siwon seperti Uke yang akan di 'itu'.

"kalau kau menjerit kau akan semakin sama dengan uke-uke woonie" kali ini Jessica yang buka suara, di pangkuannya masih ada Kristal yang sedang asik mengemut jempolnya. Dasar anak kecil.

"hey, aku seme kau tau. Bahkan kibum sudah hamil" 'ap-apa? Siwon gay?' Fikir hyukjae yang cengo

"kau gay won-ah" tanyaku penasaran. Siwon mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Hey sepertinya hanya Hyukjae yang belum tahu.

"berapa bulan?" Donghae buka suara, semua mata di meja memperhatikan Siwon menyelidik.

"dua bulan" siwon berbicara enteng sambil menyesap coffe-nya. Hyukjae hanya memperhatiakannya.

"sejak kapan?" yang paling penasaran disini membuka suara, sepertinya hyukjae terlalu penasaran pada Siwon.

'bukankah dulu dia straight? Bahkan yeoja-nya dulu cantik cantik semua'

"sejak perjodohkan konyol itu" respon siwon mulai jengah, sepertinya topic yang sedang di bahas ini terlalu sensitive.

"hey kau sensitive sekali Choi" donghae terlihat menepuk nepuk pundak siwon. Menyingkirkan tangan donghae siwon meraih cola di sepannya.

"aku tak mencintainya" gumaman siwon membuat semua yang ada di meja yang di tempatnya diam. Berfikir masing-masing. Menyelami lautan memori yang mereka miliki.

'kasihan namja itu, jangan sampai kejadianku ter-ulang pada namja itu' batin hyukjae menatap siwon yang melamun.

'kibummie ada di posisi yang sama' mata Jessica melirik kea rah hyukjae yang sepertinya sedang berfikir juga. 'tapi, aku juga memperoleh luka' batinnya miris.

'jangan jadi sepertiku won, menyesal di saat terakhir. Di saat kau benar tau apa isi hatimu' surai lembutnya bergoyang saat ia mendongak, melihat satu satunya namja manis.

"hey.. kenapa kalian melamun? Sudahlah jangan di fikirkan" siwon kembali meneguk cola di tangannya. Menghela nafas sebentar.

"aku mencintai kakak sepupuku. tapi, kenapa aku di jodohkan dengan adik sepupuku, yang notabennya adalah orang yang aku cintai" helaan nafas frustasi terdengar. Di acak acaknya surai hitamnya.

"hey sudahlah, Terima saja. Toh kibummie juga menyukaimu won" koar donghae menasehati sahabatnya.

"benar oppa. Jangan sia siakan cinta yang ada di dekatmu, jangan bodoh hanya untuk mengejar cinta semu. Toh Heechul Eonnie hampir menikah." Siwon mendongak saat mendengar suara Jessica yang menyebut nama pujaannya.

"ka-kau tau dari mana?" Tanya siwon gugup, donghae dan eunhyuk yang merasa di inggung pun ikut mengadahkan muka menatap yeoja dewaa satu satunya di meja ini.

"haha.. aku sepupumu siwon-ssi. Dan yah, aku juga ikut daftar sebagai sepupu Kim Heechul kan?" edikit menyunggingkan senyum saat menjadi pusat perhatian namja namja tersebut.

"a-apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya Jessica gugup. Yang membuat decakan dari bibir namja manis bernama hyukjae.

"kau,, apa yang tak kulihat darimu selama 6 tahun ini jess?" Tanya hyukjae menatap Jessica.

"eoh, aku? Aku belajar dari orang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya" seringai terpati di bibir Jessica.

"euhmm.." yang merasa di sindir pun hanya pura pura meminum susu strawberry-nya acuh tak acuh. Donghae yang dari tadi diam hanya memperhatikan 3 orang yang bercengkrama hanya memasang wajah cengo. Entahlah cengo karna kehamilan kibum karna perbuatan siwon atau kenyataan siwon naksir seorang cinderella galak yang dulu pernah memarahinya atau Jessica dan hyukjae yang mengirim ejekan masing masing? Lalu kenapa hyukjae salah tingkah?

'ada apa mereka?'

"sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan minum saja!" suara siwon memecahkan kecanggungan yang ada.

Hening. Hyukjae sibuk memainkan handphone, Jessica yang sibuk bermain dengan Kristal, donghae yang sedang melamun. Siwon? Entalah kuda itu kemana.

"eh iya hyukkie, kemana kau setelah kejadian 'itu' ?" Tanya donghae ayang berusaha memecahkan keheningan. Hyukjae menghentikan permainan handphone-nya. Masih menunduk. Jessica yang melihat situasi hanya berpamitan pergi.

Siwon yang hendak duduk di bangkunya tadi pun terdiam karna tepukan Jessica. Menoleh kepada pelaku penepukan. Jessica menoleh seperti member isyarat –berikan-mereka-waktu-berdua-. Siwon pun hanya mengangguk dan duduk di kursi lain. Di depannya ada Jessica yang setia menggendong Kristal.

"kita di sini saja!" perintah siwon.

.

.

"a-apa magsudmu?" gugup. Terdengar jelas kegugupan di suara hyukjae. Donghae hanya tersenyum, senyum namun kaku.

"jawab saja" bukan jawaban yang memuaskan. Helaan nafas terengar dari mulut hyukjae.

"pindah sekolah." Jawabnya sekenanya. Alis donghae terangkat sebelah.

'singkat sekali'

"hanya itu?. Kau tidak bermagsud menghindarkan?" lanjutnya meng-introgasi hyukjae.

"yeeeah, appa-ku pindah tugas di seoul, dan aku di pindahkan ke sana" menegak sedikit susu strawberry-nya.

'alasan klise hyukjae' batin hyukjae meruntuki kebodohannya.

"aku juga melanjutkan di seoul. Setelah kejadian 'itu' aku pindah ke seoul" ingin mengajak orang yang di depannya lebih penasaran. Memancing keluarnya pertanyaan dari bibir ranum itu.

"baguslah, di seoul sekolahnya berkualitas daripada di sini. Yaa, walaupun di mokpo juga ada yang berkualitas" hyukjae meng angguk anggukan kepalanya.

'susah sekali' batin dongahe nelangsa. 'ayolah hyuk, aku ingin tau' rengek donghae di hati

Hening.

Mereka berdua sama sama diam. Mememikirkan ada topic yang akan di bicarakan lagi.

"miaan.." hyukjae menghentikan gerakan untuk menyersap susunya yang 1 teguk lagi akan habis. Memandang donghae diam.

"wae.." susu strawberry-nya ia letakan di atas meja.

"waeyo hae..?" Tanya hyukjae satu kali lagi.

"maaf,, maaf,, atas kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu" keteguhan donghae terpancar di matanya. Menatap mata bulat hyukjae dengan sesama. Memutuskan kontak mata antara donghae, eunhyuk meminum susu strawberry-nya cepat.

"aniyo.. sudah aku lupakan kok" salah tingkah!.

'kenapa harus topic ini coba?' batin hyukjae nelangsa.

"jinja? Tapi mata-mu bersaksi kau tidak tulus memaafkan ku" pancing donghae.

"mw-mwo? Mana ada yang seperti itu" ucap eunhyuk menatap donghae.

"katakan bahwa kau tulus memaafkan aku hyukkie" tangan dongahe menyentuh pipi mulus hyukjae.

'halus..' tersenyum tipis saat melihat eunhyuk salah tingkah.

"le-lepas hae, kita di tatap" matanya mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak mau memandang mata sayu donghae.

"aniyo.."

"ckckck, aku tidak memaafkanmu jika tanganmu tetap saja di pipiku" ucap hyukjae sambil menurunkan tangan donghae. Donghae hanya menghela nafas.

"sudah, tanganku sudah lepas. Kau memaafkan ku?" memandang hyukjae mata donghae memancarkan keteduhan.

"tentu saja. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama" hyukjae tersenyum. Matanya melirik ke tempat duduk siwon dan Jessica. Samar, air mata jatuh di mata besar Jessica. Tahu bahwa dirinya di pandangi, Jessica hanya pura pura main dengan Kristal yang ad adi pangkuannya.

'mianhae jess'

"gumawo hyukkie. Ayo kita mulai kisah kita" hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan menatap donghae. 'memulai kisah kita' kosakata yang terdengar asing di telinga.

"mw-mwo?"

"aku sadar hyukjae. Setelah kau pergi aku terpuruk, kehilangan sosok sahabat terbaik. Yang mau tersenyum untukku dan mengsupport. Aku.." desahan nafas frustasi terdengar dari bibir donghae.

"setelah kau pergi, aku sadar bahwa aku.. aku menyukaimu" fine.. hyukjae melongo. Tak tahu respon yang akan ia berikan. Senang atau..

"mari mulai kisah kita kembali" potong donghae saat pemikiran hyukjae mulai berkembang. Meraih tangan namja manisnya. Mengecup tangan putih nan halusnya.

"aku.. aku tak tahu hae" menundukkan kepala dalam. Kening donghae berkerut.

"wae? Kenapa? Karan Jessica kah?" Tanya donghae tepat sasaran, itulah yang hyukjae fikirkan.

"hnn.. aku sudah bercerai dengannya" lanjut donghae. Eunhyuk mendongak

'bercerai'

"yeaah, Kristal anakku" ucap donghae memandang Kristal yang ada di pangkuan ibunya.

"kau.." nafas hyukjae tercekat, donghae beralih memandang namja di depannya.

"kaget?" dunia seakan runtuh. Hati hyukjae sakit,, bahkan lebih sakit.

'jadi..'

"tapi setelah aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku langsung menceraikan Jessica" hyukjae tak habis pikir, apa pikiran namja ikan ini.

"lalu bagaimana Kristal?" Tanya hyukjae penasaran.

'picik sekali kau donghae'

"hak asuh berada di tangan Jessica, tapi jika aku ingin meng-ambil alih hak asuh Kristal itu gampang" jawab donghae datar.

"picik sekali kau"

"aku seperti ini karna kau"

"kau kejam hae"

"aku tidak perduli" donghae menjawab acuh pertanyaan hyukjae.

"ini untuk kebaikan kita" lanjutnya di tambah senyuman.

"lalu Jessica?" mata hykjae mulai berkaca-kaca. Donghae menatap Jessica yang hanya menunduk.

"aku tidak perduli dengan wanita itu" melepaskan tangan hyukjae dan mengambil cola-nya yang sudah tidak dingin.

"kau lelaki yang jahat"

"sudah ku katakana, aku seperti ini untuk kau. Untuk kebahagiaan kita bersama." Ucapan tegas terdengar. Tak lama isakan terdengar. Isakan tangis pilu menghawatirkan persaan yeoja dii sebrang meja sana.

'pasti hatinya hancur'

"jangan khawatir, Jessica sudah setuju" donghae memandang Jessica, lalu mendesis.

"Jessica wanita baik, tak sepantasnya kau seperti itu" suara parau hyukjae terdengar. Donghae menatap hyukjae sayu. Beralih duduk di sebelah namja manis itu.

"sssttt aku sudah mengaturnya" bisik donghae mengangkat dagu hyukjae. Menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir.

'maafkan aku jess' batin donghae. Bibir keduannya bertemu. Saling memejamkan mata.

'maafkan aku jess' batin hyukjae bersuara. Menutup mata untuk menikmati ciuman yang memabukkan ini.

.

.

"jess?" panggil siwon pada yeoja di depannya. Siwon juga tidak tahu bagaimana fikiran donghae.

'astaga kau menyakiti perasaan Jessica lagi hae' batin siwon menatap Jessica sendu. Jessica hanya menutup mata. Tak ada isakan yang ada hanya air mata yang lolos dari mata indahnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga yang tadi di lihatnya adalah ilusi. Tapi saat ia membuka mata, tak ada yang berubah.

Menyadari air mata turun dari mata indahnya. Jessica segera menghapus cepat. Tidak ingin hyukjae atau siapapun menyadari air matanya.

"gawecha.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Mata senang tiasa melihat objek di depannya.

'pada akhirnya takdir tidak akan berpihak kepadaku' batinnya pilu.

.

.

Yesung Wife


End file.
